Just Cry
by redsox55
Summary: He left and all they can do is cry and all he can do is cry.Character death.


Disclaimer:I own no one. 

A/N: I found this song and in popped this story, dont hate me for it.

Summary:He left her and his kid just to early. GSR

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

The silence was devastating so she walked over to the radio and turned it on. She then sat back down with her 2 year old child on the bed and snuggeled up with her as tears fell onto the little girls sleeping head and let music fill the room.

"_Shirts in the closet, shoes in the hall Mama's in the kitchen, baby and all Everything is everything Everything is everything But you're missing"_

She knew this song, it made the situation worse. She pulled the covers above her and little Haily. The song just kept going.

_"Coffee cups on the counter, jackets on the chair Papers on the doorstep, but you're not there Everything is everything Everything is everything But you're missing_

_Pictures on the nightstand, TV's on in the den Your house is waiting, your house is waiting For you to walk in, for you to walk in But you're missing, you're missing You're missing when I shut out the lights You're missing when I close my eyes You're missing when I see the sun rise You're missing"_

"Mommy?" A little 7 year old boy asked his mother as he came into the room.

"Gil, hey baby, come here." She motioned her little boy next to her and Haily.

"I miss daddy." Gil Jr. replied.

"I do to honey, try and get some sleep." She gave a small smile and more tears shed.

The younge boy fell straight asleep as his eyes hit the pillow. She wrapped her other arm around him and pulled both children closer. The music break stopped as words filled the room.

_"Children are asking if it's alright Will you be in our arms tonight?_

_Morning is morning, the evening falls I got Too much room in my bed, too many phone calls How's everything, everything?  
Everything, everything but you're missing, you're missing_

_God's drifting in heaven, devil's in the mailbox I got dust on my shoes, nothing but teardrops"_

The song subsided and her tears fell with no ending.

"God Gil, I miss you so much. Why did you leave?" Sara began to cry harder as she thought about what happened 1 week ago.

They were on their way to get the kids from daycare and school. They were so happy. Grissom had a smile plastered on his face. His hand held Sara's. They were just so happy. They had 2 year old Haily Anne Grissom and younge Gil Jacob Grissom Jr. There life was complete ever scince Sara was found, Grissom proprosed, the team ws at the wedding it was all so perfect. He pulled in front of the school and Sara hopped out and ran into the school and got Gil Jr. When she came back out there was a small crowd in the area were he parked. She pushed her way through the crowd and left Gil Jr with a teacher. When she made it through he lay there drenched in blood. A man shot Grissom just to steal the car. She lifted his head on her lap and drenched herself in tears.

"Miss, I am so sorry." voices spoke through the area.

She lifted her hands to see the blood on them, his blood. She then looked down into his deep lifeless eyes that began to glaze over. She placed her lips on his forhead and then pulled back. Sara could hear sirens coming close. The next thing she knew she was being pulled back by a cop. She watched as He was placed in a body bag. She looked at his still baody once more as they zipped it up. Greg got Gil and Haily and took them to his place. Sara sat in the back of the police car as she cried. Catherine held onto her.

"Oh god, Sar" Was all Catherine managed to say in that moment as they both cried into each others shoulder.

Warrick wrapped his arms around both women and Catherine pulled back and held onto Warrick as Nick held onto Sara. All four of them cried like babies as lights flashed around. When the autopsy was preformed they had to bring in another M.E. because Doc. Robins just couldnt do it. In that time the all of them were pulled closer even Ecklie cried a bit. A day later the guy was caught and 2 days after that the funeral went on. They were all in black all had red eyes. Haily didnt fully understand but Gil knew, he held onto Sara and never let go. Haily kept asking for her father but she just didnt know. Sara still lay in her bed.

"I miss you so much." Sara whispered for her husband to come back.

She knew he was watching over her but she just couldnt pullthrough to stay strong for her kids or anyone else. He watched her as she lay in the bed crying with his two beautiful children. He remebered the day. Grissom remembered hearin a voice shouting, 'Out of the car now!' then a loud boom and nothing. Then he was standing above Sara, she cried and cried and held his lifeless body on her lap. He missed her so much and his kids. He could remeber it all and could do nothing so he stood in the dark watching them cry as he cried to.

"I miss you, I just want to hold you to and our lovely children." Grissom knew she couldnt hear, after all he's dead.

The end

gsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsigsrcsi

I hoped you liked it, the song is Your missing by Bruce Springsteed. Reviews are loved.


End file.
